


Alias Moments

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Two short stories I'd written 4 years ago and for some reason didn't post. I'm posting them now so I can start on some new Alias stories I've recently written; so stay tuned - hopefully it won't take another 4 years! :)





	Alias Moments

((Noah doesn't say romantic things often - but sometimes he says them without knowing.))

''I just don't like it when guys flirt with you.'' They had just come out of a club, still in disguise. Noah hurriedly unlocked the car door and they got in.

''Noah, are you jealous?'' she asked playfully. He was apparently still in a huff from when some guy tried a pick up line on her inside. The push Noah gave the guy was enough for him to back off and get the message, but he still seemed peeved.

''I'm not jealous. It's just when those guys flirt with you, it's because they want something from you. When I flirt with you, it's because I want to give you something.'' Like my heart, he silently added.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

(Title: Written From the Heart)

(birthday gift, napkin on table)(I have no idea where I was going with that note, but I keeping it here in case I eventually remember. I think it was supposed to be related to this story - who knows, maybe it was a idea for another ...)

Noah sat in his apartment, crumpling up another sheet of paper. He couldn't seem to get his feelings down on paper (in ink). He gave a deep sigh, closed his eyes, and wrote from his heart.

Sydney. You know you and I are very different when it comes to this kind of thing. You're good with words, mine's more in my actions, but I wanted to try to do this anyway. I don't like to dance, really, but I'll take every step as long as it means I can hold you in my arms. I don't like to read, but if a few words from Shakespeare can strike a cord within you, I'd read the whole book, just so you can have a symphony. Sydney, the things you make me feel scare me. I'm scared of the things I feel for you because I've never felt them before in my life. I think you and I both know how much I love the adrenaline rush, and you fill my heart full of it. Sydney, I can't promise you forever. I can't. I can promise that as long as I live, my heart will forever be yours. So I, Noah Hicks, take thee Sydney Anne Bristow, to be my lawfully wedded wife. For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live.

Satisfied that he'd wrote his vows the best he could he picked up his paper and left.


End file.
